Kellyn's Altomare adventures
by pufflemayhem2013
Summary: Young trainer, Kellyn Everett, moves to Altomare and has absolutely NO IDEA what his new life is going to turn out like. Rated T cuz im paranoid


**(Kellyn's POV)**

Me and my trusted partner, Orchid the shiny Lapras, where waiting at the starting line for the race to begin when a gun fired and we automatically knew that was the signal to start. We began to race and luckily, we were the first to go, marking us in first so far. I glanced behind to see who was there and to my surprise, there was no one in site! We were so far in front that we could not see the rest of the racers! We sped across the track and soon came to a stop as we had already reached the finish line. "And in a whopping 49 seconds come Kellyn and Orchid!" Exclaimed the announcer. We had been working on some moves and improving our speed when we first heard about the tour de Altomare and it seemed as if our training had actually paid off! I climbed out of the pod and on to the dock and returned Orchid to her pokéball. I walked up to the announcer and he handed me the first place glass medallion and the crowd cheered as I walked off the dock and on to the streets to see my beloved girlfriend, Bianca. "You are such a show off!" She said as I took her lips and kissed her softly. "I wasn't showing off!"

"Ok, so coming first place in 49 seconds isn't showing off!?"

"No, its called being fast, and swift!"

"Paha! Ok then." She looked into my eyes and sighed. Kellyn Everett is in the house ladies and gentlemen! My life is the best! Sometimes I think about things like where I am going to move when I decide to have children, obviously with Bianca, I am already on my way to proposing! Just now I live in Littleroot town in Hoenn with my mother as I have nowhere to stay for now. I am thinking about moving here to Altomare and maybe surprise Bianca and the others when I do. Just think how happy Bianca would be when I tell her, *sigh*. So, we went and got a drink and I circled the house I found in the paper that seemed like a nice one. Then I went to look at the house, obviously without Bianca, and it seemed like a perfect my kind of house! So I bought it and went to meet Bianca. After I had sent her on a whole day of relaxation, I took her out to the most romantic restaurant in town, the restaurant where we had our first date.

**(Bianca's POV)**

It was just when I had finished my pudding and started to wipe my mouth and Kellyn suddenly jumped up from the table as if to seem extremely excited about something. "Oh, I have some great news for you..." I cut him off gasping, "Are you pregnant!" As always, I was taking advantage of an awkward moment and creating a funny atmosphere. "Uh, no!? But I am moving to Altomare! Yay!" This time, it was a real gasp. "YOU WHAT!? YOU BETTER BE SERIOUS!?" I was so annoyed because then he said, 'I'm moving to Altomare! Yay!' Then I said, 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!' Then he said, 'Not really...MEEEEEP!'

**Kellyn-**"Yes really!"

**Me-**"REALLY"

**Kellyn-"**No..."

**Me-**"I'M GOING TO F****NG KILL YOU!"

**Kellyn-**"HEY! WOAH! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! I _am_ moving to Altomare! Sheesh..."

**Bak 2 story...**

"So there's a little taste for ya Kellyn...** NEVER** get on my bad side!" Yup, he's now (I'm sure) forever afraid of messing with me. He gently grabbed my hand and led me to the pier, he took his cream sand shoes off to reveal his bare feet, then he sat at the edge of the pier and dipped his legs into the water. The evening sun reflecting off the water made it a golden sea, one of the most romantic settings I have ever seen. He asked me to join him so I replied in a soft tone, "Ok, but why?" He shrugged and took my hand. Suddenly, he pulled me in and I was absolutely soaked! "I thought you were being romantic!" He laughed then I immediately pulled him in. We had a great time until his face seemed so serious for the first time.

**(Kellyn's POV)**

So, this was finally it. The perfect time to propose was now. The scene was beautiful and the atmosphere was great, the time had come. "Bianca, I just want to say, from the moment I met you I loved you, but now, I'm not even sure how this is possible, but now I love you more and every time I see you, hug you, and kiss you, I love you every little bit more and I just want to ask you one question, will you stay with me for the rest of my life? **Will you marry me?** ;D" I had finally got it out, those four magical words. She shivered with excitement as I sat there with my right eyebrow raised high. "Umm...Well? Your answer is...?" I asked as she squirmed and flailed and yelled, "HELL YEAH BI****S! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Er... you still haven't answered yet... O_o"

"yes, yes, Yes, YEs, YES, YEES YEEES YEEEES YEEEEES! A million times yes!" She yelled in my face before nearly hugging the living daylights out of me.

"First moving to Altomare, NOW THIS!? OMFG THIS IS THE BEST TIME OF MY WHOLE F*****G LIFE!"

"Argh! Bianca! You*blub..blub* are goi*blub...blub* ng to drown*blub...blub* me!" So it seemed that Bianca was extremely excited about this and she was still yelling things after 10 minutes had gone. I sat there thinking about what the day before our wedding would be like, seeing how excited she was right there. If I was going to move here to Altomare and get married then I would probably have to find a job. "Hey Bianca," I started, "Do you think I could be a wood carver or crafter?" She paused for a moment and then slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes suddenly turned into an evil scowl and sent a shiver down my spine as I slowly swam away from her. Her "rage" had terrified me so I started to swim faster and faster until I was almost out to one of the boats while Bianca came closer and closer until she was almost right next to me. I was so scared of her at this time that I swam closer to the boat and, like a whirlwind, I fearfully climbed onto the boat. I stumbled backwards as she drew closer. As time went she grew more and more impatient and eventually screamed, "GET OFF THE BOAT KELLYN!" And so, I did as told to avoid terrible punishments and scalding (it's the alpha FEMALE now...).

As we made our way back to her house, I made yet another announcement, "Oh, yeah! Can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked in a worried tone. She replied in a _very_ confused tone, "why?"

"Well, uh, I... kinda, uh, don't have a house..." Her face once again turned angry, "UH! My new one will be ready tomorrow, I PROMISE!" My response seemed to be enough to just about calm her down however, she was still going slightly crazy; some because I had proposed, and some because I had to stay with her.

* * *

><p>That night, we had loads of fun playing charades with Lorenzo, Latias and Latios. "Alrighty guys, im gonna hit the sack!" I said as Bianca looed strangely at me. I was slightly confused by this look but carried on with my actions. I winked to her and slowly walked up the stairs. The rest of the night is out of bound for all readers! NO! I am NOT telling you what happened! ;D<p>

The very next morning I woke up to the sweet smell of freshly made pancakes. I looked next to me in the bed and saw no one there. Bianca was either making food or out. I got up and into the shower as I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Our good friend Nate Fiume had come to visit for the day, and didn't realise I was taking a shower. The shower curtain was see-though and very awkward if there is others in the same house. 'Danger approaches...' I thought to myself as I had only a sponge on the other side of the room to cover me. Nate obliviously walked in to the room as his eyes widened with shock.

"GAH! MY EYES!" He yelled as he quickly slammed the door shut and screamed. I stumbled out of the shower and hurriedly wrapped a towel around me. "oh good god Nate, you okay!?" I yelled as if he had pepperspray in his eyes. He held them tightly shut with the ball of each hand strongly pressed on his eyes. "No you FU****G IDIOT! I'm **NOT** okay!" He looked as if he was about to throw up, which I understand as the same had happened to me once... with him... in the exact same place and exact same situation. Bianca and Latias rapidly sped to the bottom of the stairs to see if we were all alive. "Jesus guys! What's all the screaming for!?" Nate slowly pointed to me as he bent half down to face the ground and the girls looked at me disappointedly, because of course, things like this were _always_ my fault. "Great, what have you done this time Kellyn?" They both asked, Latias telepathically as I explained thoroughly and in as much detail as I found possible, "So to put it the short way, he walked in on me in the shower... A-heh heh?!"


End file.
